You Don't Know How Lovely You Are
by derp derp
Summary: Welcome to Konoha High School. Full of your daily fights; get-togethers; parties; hook ups and a whole load of drama. Naruto AU Rated M for themes
1. Introducing Itachi

"_I've been watching, I've been waiting, in the shadows, for my time,_"

God. How annoying was that song? And it played every morning too. Itachi didn't know much longer he'd be able to take this. Of course, he knew his little brother was going through some problems (he didn't see _why_, that boy practically lived like a king. Maybe it was hormones or something) but was it really necessary to play the same song _that_ loud at this time in the morning? Pushing himself upright and rubbing his eyes, Itachi grumbled to himself and threw back the covers, swinging his legs over the side of his king sized bed and stretching. Yes, he did have a king sized bed, but what did you expect? He was part of the multi-millionaire Uchiha family. Although... nobody really knew about the millionaire part... they always just assumed his family were well off. And it wasn't exactly something Itachi liked to boast about either. He'd much rather live a simpler life, in a house that wasn't so... extravagant so to speak. It wasn't that he wasn't grateful for the life he lead, he knew many people out there who would kill to live like he did, but it did get tiring.

Standing upright and scratching his stomach, Itachi's first instinct was to put some clothes on over his half naked form. He didn't bother taking a shower since he'd had one last night and it would just be a pain in the ass to wait for his hair to dry. Finishing up on dressing (nothing too fancy, just a plain maroon long sleeved shirt and baggy black pants with an assortment of chains attached to them, complete with an old pair of converse) he threw open the curtains, letting light flush in to his room.  
He could still hear that damn music coming from his brother's room next to him and it was starting to get on his nerves. Exiting his room he walked down the hall until he was outside of Sasuke's room and knocked on the door. "Sasuke!" He called, grabbing the handle and opening the door after a few minutes. "Get up, it's time for scho- oh Jesus Christ!" He yelped, shielding his eyes with his hands as soon as he entered the room. It would seem he'd just walked in on his brother and some random girl getting up to no good. _Again_.

"For fucks sake Itachi! You could at least knock!" Sasuke barked irritably as he sat up, glaring daggers at his brother whilst the girl underneath him squealed and shifted awkwardly.

"I did knock, but your music is up so loud you probably couldn't hear it," Itachi retorted with a scoff before he raised his hands in defence. "What-ever, I'm leaving soon so if you and your lady friend want a lift to school I suggest you hurry up," He said, walking out and slamming the door shut behind him.

Shuddering a little in disgust at walking in on his brother, Itachi returned to his room where he made his bed and gathered the stuff he needed for school. Grabbing his phone from his bedside table, he flipped it open to check his messages. There was at least one each morning, usually from Kisame or a random fan-girl that had happened to get his number. He didn't mean to brag, but Itachi was very good looking, so it was no wonder he had so many girls swooning over him. He hated it though, and wished he could find at least one decent girl that wasn't willing to do _anything_ for him. And yes he meant anything. Girls practically flung themselves at him, offering all kind of unruly and degrading things. Maybe so they could brag to their friends, maybe because they actually wanted too. Itachi didn't know, nor did he care. He didn't want to waste his time with pieces of trash like that, it wasn't his style.

It was more Sasuke's style.

Yo Itachi! You'll never guess what?  
I've got a car!  
Of course, it's not as good as yours... but still! At least you won't have to drive me to school anymore! I'll show it to you at lunch!

- Kisame

Itachi smirked somewhat at his best friend's text and slipped his phone in to his pocket, turning around and heading to the kitchen to get something to eat before leaving. As he entered the kitchen, he paused at the door as he noticed a girl sitting at the table, dressed in one of Sasuke's t-shirts and eating a pop tart. No doubt this was the girl from before. Ignoring her, Itachi swept past as popped a couple of pieces of toast in to the toast before switching on the kettle and making himself a coffee.

"Um... good morning Itachi-san..." The girl spoke up after a moment of awkward silence. Itachi looked over at her for a brief second before 'hmph'ing in response and buttering his toast. The girl wriggled in her seat uncomfortably and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, obviously a little embarrassed from being walked in on. "I'm um... I'm sorry about before..." She said after a while, finishing her pop tart and dusting the crumbs that had fallen on to her lap.

"Why should you be sorry?" Itachi asked, sipping his coffee and turning around to face her, leaning on the counter in a casual manner. "Honestly, I should be used to it by now, so I should be the one apologising for being so careless," He said, shrugging his shoulders. The girl looked shocked and blushed furiously. "You say that like Sasuke-kun does this all the time," She said accusingly, glaring at Itachi for a moment.

Now it was Itachi's turn to look surprised. Oh dear. Was she one of those types who fell for Sasuke's charm and was blinded by the lies he spilled out? Just to get in to her pants? Uh-oh, this probably wasn't going to end well, and he really couldn't be bothered to deal with this so early in the morning. Before he had a chance to explain himself however, Sasuke appeared in the kitchen and shot his brother a dangerous look before going to fetch himself a glass of milk from the fridge. Itachi smirked somewhat at his brother's hateful behaviour and finished his coffee. "Good morning Sasuke-kun~" He chimed, starting on his toast. Sasuke had always been resentful of Itachi and always went the extra mile to try and outshine Itachi. Both Uchiha boys were good looking and considered to be 'geniuses' in their school. But Itachi, being the oldest and the slightly more intelligent, always got the most praise from his family and peers, leaving Sasuke in the dark.

When they were younger, their brotherly bond had been incredibly strong. But now they'd both grown up, Sasuke had drifted away from Itachi and had grown to despise his brother somewhat. There was always that rare moment when the bond resumed itself (mainly when Sasuke was under too much stress and pressure, had breakdowns or got in to fights with his friends) and Sasuke would cry in Itachi's arms, but neither of them spoke about those times. They were, as he had stated before, rare.

"I wonder... how long did it take you to get in to her pants?" Itachi asked, waving his finger between Sasuke and the nameless girl. The bristles on Sasuke's neck stood up on end and the girl went bright red. "Fuck off Itachi!" He snarled at his brother before glancing at the girl. "Go get dressed, we're leaving soon," He told her, his tone venomous. The girl blinked before nodding and rushing off, leaving the two brothers alone in the kitchen. Clenching his fists, Sasuke gritted his teeth as Itachi continued to eat with a smug expression on his face, one eye resting closed. "Don't you try and embarrass me in front of girls," Sasuke said in a threatening voice, but it came out more like he was begging Itachi.

Itachi grinned; he did enjoy torturing his little brother sometimes. "What-ever, just hurry up, I'm leaving in about five minutes," He said, finishing his breakfast and brushing past Sasuke and heading out to his car.

Now one of the things Itachi treasured the most, was his car. Although his parents had bought it for him, it was his first car, and a nice one at that. He'd had his eye on it since he was a little kid and had been over the moon when his parents had given it to him after he'd passed his driving test and gotten his license. It was a 1969 Cadillac DeVille Convertible, dark red, his favourite colour. He took immense pride in his car, and many of his friends joked he cared more for his care than he did for any human being. Running his hand down the smooth frame work, he gave his car a quick check over for any problems and opened it up, slipping inside and starting up the car, dumping his bag in the back.

After a minute or two, Sasuke and the girl exited the house and got in to Itachi's car. Sasuke sat in the back, letting the girl ride shotgun. Although he was a bit of a player, he could be an extreme gentleman at times. Itachi smiled at the girl (who still seemed a little awkward) and reversed out of the driveway, speeding off towards their school.

Konoha High School was a prestige school located in the middle of Konoha. Run by Principle Tsunade, Konoha High was renowned for producing some of the brightest students in the country, Itachi and Sasuke included. Although it had a high reputation, it was just like any other school, with the same old drama, fights, make-ups, break-ups... just maybe a little more than any other school. And sometimes Itachi found himself right in the middle of it all. It was tiring, yes, but he couldn't say that it was boring. Each day opened up a window of different outcomes and situations, parties and the like. No matter how much he pretended not to care, he couldn't think of anywhere better to be. He had met some of his best friends there, and some of the worse.

However, those people were just dirt, and he didn't dwell upon it much.

"Aren't we going to pick up Kisame?" Sasuke asked nonchalantly as Itachi sped down the highway towards the school. Itachi shook his head, switching on the radio. "Nope, he's got his own car now. Is there anything you would like to listen to Miss...?", "Karin, just call me Karin," The girl answered, tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear. "Alright then Karin-chan, nice to meet you," Itachi said, smiling pleasantly.

The rest of the drive to school went by fairly quickly without any communication between the three teenagers. Upon arriving, Itachi parked up the car and unbuckled his seat belt, going to grab his bag as Sasuke and Karin bid goodbye and disappeared to wherever. Climbing out of the car, Itachi slung his messenger bag over his shoulder and locked his car, checking his phone to see what time it was. Calculating he had about fifteen minutes until his class started, he picked up his phone and began to phone a few of his friends, to see where they were.

**Author's Note:** I've had this story in the works for ages, but I've only just managed to write it out properly ^_^; Hopefully you'll like it as much as I do, I'm proud of this for once. As you can probably tell, it's an alternate universe Naruto story, where most (if not all) the characters are in High School and this alternated 'normal' world.

Pairings are yet to be decided, as are plots. I would love to hear from you if you have any thoughts about what should happen in this story! Email me at !

The song lyric used on the first line is by The Rasmus. It was the only slightly emo song I could think of at the time haha. I do not own any of the Naruto characters, or the concept of Naruto AU. And the story name is from Coldplay's 'The Scientist'.

Oh yeah and don't forget to Rate and Review!


	2. Deidara's Day

Feeling a phone vibrating beside him, Deidara lifted a cerulean eye open and glanced down to where the phone rested against him stomach. How had it gotten there? He was sure he'd left it on the bedside table to wake him up in the morning. Picking up the phone and rolling on to his back, Deidara gazed up at the ceiling sleepily as he answered his phone. "What is it un?" He asked. The blond had never been one for being polite. Besides, the only people who had his phone number were his friends, his sister and his parents. Nobody that he had any sort of respect that meant he couldn't be rude. That was just the kind of person he was.

"Deidara? Are you still in bed?" Itachi asked from the other end of the phone.

Grumbling softly, Deidara rubbed his eyes sleepily and yawned somewhat. "Yeah... and?" He asked carelessly.

"You do realise you have fifteen minutes to get to class... don't you?"

Looking up at the clock ticking away on his wall, Deidara squinted to read the time before he gasped in shock and fell off of his bed, his phone flying off and smashing against the wall. Now he realised why his phone had been beside him. He must have grabbed it when he was half asleep and switched off the alarm. "Shit un!" He yelled, scrambling up and grabbing his phone, realising it had switched itself off before he dashed to his wardrobe and opened it up, throwing on whatever he reached first before gathering his bag and other things he needed for school. "Fucking Ino! Why didn't she wake me up un?!" He shouted loudly to himself, knowing no one else was home. His parents would be working in the flower shop they owned whilst Ino would probably be at school by now. Oh he was so going to make that girl pay.

Approaching his bedside table, he glanced at his appearance in the mirror before running a brush through his long golden locks and grabbing a bit at the back, tying it up and letting the rest cascade down his back as he applied a little bit of eye-liner to his eyes. Yes, he wore eye-liner. And if you had a problem with it you could fuck off. He didn't give a shit about what other people said and thought. He thought it suited him, that's why he wore it. Correcting the mistake he made with his finger, Deidara glanced at the clock again and squealed. He was defiantly going to bed late if he didn't hurry up, and he already had a shitty attendance, so he really couldn't afford to slack off. Sprinting down the stairs, he didn't even bother to have breakfast as he exited his house and continued to run down the side walk towards the school.

Luckily it wasn't too far away, but he still felt quite dead once he got there. Although Deidara was in good shape, he was in no way fit enough to do that every day. Panting, the blond threw open his home-room door, ignoring the whispers that followed as he entered the room and collapsed in to his chair, regaining his breath before he glanced at the clock. Great, about two more minutes and he would have been considered late and put on report for the second or third time. Yes, he really did have shitty attendance, but his parents were now getting sick of it and really cracked down hard on him. Last time they took away his ps3 for an entire month. Deidara nearly died without it.

"Oh so you actually made it?" Itachi said in a surprised voice as he took a seat next to the blond, watching him curiously. Deidara, after calming himself down, wiped the sweat from his brow and nodded, lifting his head to look at the raven haired male. "Thanks for calling me un," He said, still rather out of breath. "Otherwise my parents would have killed me," Itachi smirked somewhat, offering Deidara a bottle of water, resting his chin in his palm as he watched the male unscrew the cap and down the whole bottle. "Well you know... I like to make sure everyone's going to be in when I announce a big party," Itachi said nonchalantly, attention diverting to the board as they waited for their teacher to arrive. Deidara perked up at this. "A party, un?" He repeated curiously. Itachi smirked and put a finger to his lip, side glancing at Deidara before he closed his eyes. "My parents are going away for a week, so I thought I'd use that time constructively," He said quietly.

Deidara grinned. Itachi's house was huge and great for parties. No matter how big or how small, they always turned out to be a blast. "It's not going to be too big... because it took ages to clean up last time there was a huge party," Itachi stated as the teacher sauntered in and began to call the register. Deidara nodded in understanding. He had remembered that party, and whilst it had been amazingly awesome and the talk for about a month it was a complete bitch to clean up Itachi's house afterwards. In the end Itachi had to hire cleaners to help with the mess. It was very tiring indeed. "So if it's just a small one who's going?" Deidara asked, tilting his head to the side somewhat. "Just our group, and maybe a few others," Itachi said, shrugging his shoulders and listening as the teacher started up the lesson.

After lesson, Deidara gathered up his things and walked to his locket, opening it up and dumping his stuff inside, getting ready for the next lesson. Looking at the mirror in his locker, he tsked as he noticed he'd smudged his eye-liner and began to fix it when someone slammed hard on the locker next to him, causing him to shriek in surprise and draw a large black line down his face. "For fucks sake un!" Deidara shouted irritably, wiping away the mark before he turned to the culprit and glared daggers at them. "What the fuck is your problem un?!" The light pink haired culprit grinned stupidly at the blond, leaning against her locker with her arms folded over her chest. "Alright, bitch, no need to get all fuckin' pissy on me," Tayuya said. "It was an accident," She added, adjusting the backwards baseball cap she wore. Deidara growled, throwing his locker shut and turning to the girl, placing one hand on his hip. "My ass it was an accident un," He said, narrowing his eyes upon her. Although sometimes she pissed him off, Tayuya and Deidara were pretty close. Seeing as their younger sisters were best friends meant they usually saw each other when either of the elder siblings dropped them off at each other's houses.

"Whatever. Have you seen that bitch about? He owes me some fuckin' money," Tayuya asked, glancing about the hallway. Deidara could only assume she meant Hidan. Those two had a bizarre, love to hate and hate to love kind of relationship. But it was blatantly obvious they were completely mad for each other. Deidara wasn't surprised really; they were like one person in two separate bodies. "No, I haven't un," Deidara answered simply, checking his phone. "Anyway I'm going to class, I can't afford to be late to anymore lessons," "Aww, Deidara's being a good little boy? Don't make me sick," Tayuya scoffed, following Deidara off down the hallway. "I'm being serious un! My parents are being really strict about my attendance. They even threatened to throw away my ps3 un!" The blond said in a frustrated tone as he waved through the crowds of people, trying to get to his lesson. "Dude that fucking sucks," Tayuya commented. "If my parents did that to me I would go ape shit," She said. Deidara wasn't surprised at this, really. He knew what the pinkette was capable of. Most people were terrified of Tayuya for her kick ass personality and dirty language, but that didn't bother Deidara. After all, Hidan was exactly the same, and they'd been best friends since they were children.

"See you later bitch! If you see Hidan tell him I want my fucking money!" Tayuya smirked, slapping Deidara on the back as they reached his classroom, the blond entering inside whilst she turned around and started off down the hallways to wherever she was planning on going. Probably skiving off like she normally did. Deidara muttered an irritable reply before he entered the room and sat himself down somewhere near the back, his blue eyed gaze staring out of the window.

Fifteen minutes later, Orochimaru finally decided to turn up for Biology. Deidara had never liked the man. He was insanely creepy and the blond suspected he might be a paedophile or something. He was incredibly fond of Itachi's younger brother, Sasuke. So much so it was terrifying. And the fact he lived right next door to the Uchiha's made it even worse.

Deidara remembered one night whilst Itachi had Deidara and a couple other of their friends around, the crazy snake man (he has thousands of snakes crawling around his house, it's quite scary) kept showing up with the lamest excuses like how his house didn't have any water and he wanted a cup of tea or he'd run out of sugar. There was one time Sasuke had complained that he was sure that Orochimaru had put a camera up, watching their rooms. So that night, Itachi called up Deidara and Pein and the three of them broke in to Orochimaru's house (undetected of course) and destroyed the recording equipment.

Itachi quickly entered the room and sat himself down beside Deidara, followed by Hidan. "Sup, fucker?" Hidan grinned as he sat on Deidara's other side, draping his arms over the seat and turning to the blond. "Tayuya's looking for you, she wants her money un," Deidara said casually, bringing out his notepad and beginning to scribble random pictures of birds and dragons across the blank pages. Hidan seemed to cringe at this, and Deidara smirked somewhat. "Yeah well... she can some get it herself! Bitch!" Hidan said, sticking his nose in the air and folding his arms, trying to act tough. Deidara scoffed somewhat and shook his head. "What-ever, un," He said carelessly, continuing with his doodle.

He didn't like to brag but... oh who was he kidding? Of course he loved to brag! He was an extremely talented artist. But many (coughSasoricough) would argue his method of displaying his artistic skills were rather... odd. Deidara believed art was most beautiful when it was a fleeting moment, like life he believed. Usually he would make clay models and (dangerously) set explosives in them, watching them blow up in what he believed to be 'art with a BANG'. Although his methods were... strange, he got a lot of reaction from the artistic community, and Kurenai-sensei had even referred to him to a top art college for when he left. He would gloat about it, but she'd done the same for Sasori so there wasn't much point.

Even though they had different views on art and a sort of love-hate relationship, Deidara could easily call Sasori his best friend. They spent a lot of their time together (although that time had been cut in half ever since the red head had started dating that freaky Yakumo girl...) and Deidara believed he could tell Sasori everything.

Well, almost everything...

The rest of the day seemed to go by rather quickly, and soon enough it was time to go home. Waving goodbye to his friends, Deidara began to walk off towards his house with his hands in his pockets. Sasori had said he'd come over later, because he was taking Yakumo somewhere. Deidara let out a sort of disgusted snort by accident and looked around quickly, but luckily no one had heard. He stayed in complete silence until he reached his house. His house was conjoined with a flower store at the front, seeing as it was Deidara's family's business.

Yamanaka Flowers, such a bland name in his opinion.

Deidara worked there part-time and sometimes when he had nothing to do. The store was closed for today seeing as his parents were away visiting grandparents or something like that. Opening up the back door, Deidara walked inside and dumped his bag by the stares. He didn't call out, because he didn't think anyone would be home. The only other person would be his sister, Ino, and she'd probably be staying out with her friends.

Padding up the stairs, Deidara was just about to head to his room when he heard muffled noises coming from Ino's room. Pausing outside the door, he furrowed his brow in curiosity before poking his head around the door. His eyes widened as he spotted an assortment of clothing thrown across the floor, and Ino's bed sheets moving in an awkward manner. Striding forward, Deidara grabbed the quilt and yanked it off the bed, his jaw dropping as he saw Ino and some guy in a rather x-rated position.

"What the fuck are you doing to my sister?!"

**Author's Note: **Lolololol...

I would love to hear from you if you have any thoughts about what should happen in this story! Email me at .uk!

And don't forget to Rate and Review!


End file.
